Frisky Business
by AgronsLilLamb
Summary: After Puck proposes to Quinn in a cheap motel room , She is unsure of what he is up to , Being a lawyer in New York city well He's over sea's is hard on her and the child she is carrying.


" Promise me you'll never go away , I want you to promise me that you will always stay." Quinn said as she pushed Puck against the wall. " Give me your pinkie " he whispered then continued to wrap his pinkie around hers " I Promise". " Wine cooler" Puck assured as he pulled out two bottles from the ,motel's mini fridge. " Puck , I promised myself I wouldn't do this " she mumbled " I mean, I shouldn't tomorrow is Rachel's wedding and she'd kind of wanted her maid of honour sober" Quinn corrected herself. The twenty two year old once made a promise to god , That she wouldn't touch another wine cooler again for a long time. " Please Ms. Fabray just one?" Puck asked giving her those giant puppy dog eyes she once loved. " Noah cut it out" Quinn said as she raised an eyebrow. " I mean you just practically made me promise never to leave you , So I mean why don't we celebrate?" Puck asked . He then proceeded to take the lid off of one , " Fine " Quinn sighed , " But you're going to have to dance with me first" she whispered. " My lady may I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand for Quinn to grab. She grabbed a hold of his hand as she hit play on the first song that was in her recently played play list. " Will you still love me tomorrow , Nice choice" Puck smiled as he pulled her in closer . She then placed her head right over his heart . As the song was coming to an end he stroked her cheek with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. " Now it looks like someone owes me a drink" Puck whispered as Quinn was slowly pulling herself away from Puck. The blonde hair green eyed goddess sat down and watched Puck open the second bottle. " You know after tomorrow , I go back to new york and You go back over seas right?" Quinn asked as she took her first sip from the sparkling bottle. " I know " Puck sighed , " But , You could give me a reason to make my deployment longer" He added , As he moved closer to the blonde hair babe sitting before him. " Puck no , I fell for this once before , I can't fall for it again" Quinn yelled as she pushed him away.

" I love you , I always had , Always will" Puck added as he watched Quinn's face shift from pure hatred to pure shock. " What did you just say?" she asked pulling herself off the foot of the bed , " I love you , Always will , Always had. I mean Quinn I don't have a ring but I have a heart and my mind is set on one day making you the future Mrs. Noah Puckerman" he paused as he watched Quinn take in every word he was saying , " I have loved you since the day we first met back when you were dating Finn and I was tossing Kurt in the dumpster. Ever since you waved to me on the football field , I remember that day clearly. So do me the honours and Marry me , Marry me Q , Marry me". Quinn sat in silence for a good few minutes , " I , I .I , Just don't know" Quinn said as she walked towards the bathroom door , " Q , No Trash from Yale will never be good enough for you , I was made to be with you " Puck said as he watched the woman he just propose to turn towards the door. " Let me think about it " Quinn said as she then closed the Bathroom door behind her. " Babe listen I'm going to go pick up some food at bread sticks we can talk about it once I get back." Puck yelled from behind the closed bathroom door.

After Noah left Quinn sat behind the closed door in a trance , " I just don't know what to do" She thought , " I mean , I do love him . It's just so hard . Also tomorrow is Rachel's big day and I just don't want to ruin it for her and that West guy. " Quinn then pulled herself off the floor unbuttoned her yellow strapless dress and climbed into the shower. " _**T**__onight You're mine completely" _She sang to herself , She picked up the little bottle of shampoo the motel gives out to the guest and squeezed just the right amount into her hand. " **Y**_ou Give your love so sweetly" _She continued as she then used the little bottle of conditioner to condition her hair. After she finished rinsing her hair she turned of the tap and pulled open the door to grab a towel from the towel rack. She wrapped it around her hair and then proceeded to put on a white robe that said " Maid Of Honour" , She looked into the mirror and stared at the wet soppy mess in front of her. " More Like Maid of Horror" a familiar voice whispered , She then looked at her reflection once again , something wasn't right . " Remember me" The voice whispered once again. " It's me , The girl you swear you'd never look back on" Quinn splashed herself in the face with water trying to get rid of the sixteen year old self looking at her in the mirror. " What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she watched her sixteen year old self look at her. " You know he loves you , He always loved you , And deep down inside you still love him. No man at Yale will ever love you the way he loves you. You two made a beautiful little girl together , I mean I remember it , You wanted to put her up for adoption and it killed him on the inside. But he knew we both were not ready to support the child the way Shelby could. So do me a favour and just say yes to the guy. He was there for you when no one else was". Her sixteen year old self then disappeared . " I missed you" she whispered to her self. " Missed who ?" Puck asked as he pulled open the bathroom door. " Just a close friend of mine" Quinn said as she grabbed his hand , " I bought breadstixs " Puck added as he watched Quinn sit on the bed , " And I've been thinking " Quinn said , " What were you thinking? " Puck asked , " Maybe I should marry you" Quinn smiled. To be honest it was one of the first time she smiled in a while.

" And I was thinking you're right" Puck smiled as he bent in towards her for a kiss. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring pop. " I know it's cheesy but It's blue raspberry your favourite flavour " . He then placed it on her finger . " How did you know it's my favourite flavour?" Quinn asked , "An old friend told me" Puck winked. She then placed the ring in her mouth and begin to suck on it. " Tasty" , " You know it's midnight right?" , " Yes" Quinn nodded , " You know what that means?" Puck asked as Quinn began to worry that she forgot a holiday or something. " What day is it Puck?" she asked " The day Rachel says I do silly" Puck added. " Well then I should go sleep so Rachel doesn't have a maid of horror for a maid of honour" Quinn said as she walked towards the window seal bench. " You know since we are practicality engaged we can share the bed right?" Puck assured , " I mean A Queen deserve to sleep comfortable" , " I know Noah but If I do lay on the bed it would be for something a little more then sleeping" " OH " Puck moaned .

" Noah stop it please I need to sleep" , She then turned off the light , " You know you're only wearing a robe to bed right and there's nothing underneath" , " So it's all your fault Ms. Fabray" " No , Noah I assure you under this robe I am fully clothed , " What ever you say Ms" . " Go to bed Noah , They'll be plenty of me in the morning" The two of them then went complete silence for a few moments . " One , Two , Three" Puck counted as Quinn then came running for the bed and yelled " The heck with it " She pulled off her robe as Puck unbuttoned his pants and she then proceeded to help him take off his muscle shirt. " Looking good Puckerman" Quinn said as she proceeded to lock lips with the navvy marine standing in front of her. " Don't let me intimidate you " Puck whispered as he then pushed her down on the bed. Shortly soon after what sounded to be delightful fun time they fell asleep Quinn's head on Puck's chest.

When her alarm went off at directly six am Quinn awoke to her sole self lying on the bed. " Morning Sunshine" Puck said as he then presented her with a slice of french toast. " Just the way you like it" He whispered. After she finished she put on some sweats and then grabbed her robe to go and meet the bridal party to get ready to go. " And I'll see you at the chapel" She whispered and walked out the door.


End file.
